The increasing use of robotic devices has created a need for highly versatile object manipulators that are suitable or readily adaptable for use in diverse applications, environments and technologies. One indicia of the versatility of an object manipulator is the number and types of motion of which it is capable. A manipulator capable of only bending and/or axial movement is significantly less versatile than one also capable of twisting or rotational movement. Another indicia of versatility is the cost of manufacturing, servicing and using the manipulator. If the cost of a manipulator is excessive in any of the foregoing respects, its use will be restricted. The cost of a manipulator will usually be directly proportional to the number of its component parts and the complexity of its design. Design simplification and minimization of the number of components parts is therefore highly desirable. The use of components that perform multiple functions contributes to the foregoing result. By way of example, the components that provide structural shape and integrity to the manipulator preferably should also be usable for transmission of the forces causing its bending and other desired movements. Further benefits are obtained if the force transmitting capability of the components is a multi-directional one as opposed to being only uni-directional as is the case with the cables, cords, "tendons" and similar tension-type force transmitting components used in many object manipulators. Another desirable design feature, which also is not present in manipulators having actuators of the aforesaid tension type, is the capability for automatic restorative or "return" movement of the manipulator back to or at least toward some predetermined nominal position following cessation of the forces causing bending or other distortive movement of it.